1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial gap motor. This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-108127 filed Apr. 17, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
2. Background Art
A related art axial gap type permanent magnet synchronizer includes a rotor and a pair of stators. The stators oppose each other with the rotor disposed therebetween along a rotational axis. A magnetic flux loop is formed via the pair of stators against a field magnetic flux generated by a permanent magnet part of the rotor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication (JP-A) Nos. 10-271784 and 2001-136721).
It is desirable to control the generation of cogging torque and torque ripple caused by magnetic attractive force along the rotational direction in the related art permanent magnet synchronizer.